Birthday Proposal
by A.H. Nox
Summary: It's official. Hikaru is going to propose to Nagi on his 18th birthday. The solid proof? Nagi's intuition. Okay, maybe it's not official, but it is Nagi's birthday, and it's special. Nagi is officially an adult now. Legal to get married among other things. So Hikaru will definitely make this a day to remember. NOTE: crossover, giveaway prize, boyXboy, sexual innuendos, oneshot


**A/N:** this fanfic is for a giveaway I did on tumblr. Thank you for participating and congrads, 1st place winner!

* * *

><p>It was Nagi's birthday. 18th birthday to be exact. And the day was perfect. The sun was out. It was a bit hot but whatever. It was his birthday! And it was the day Hikaru was going to propose! He knew it! So that day, Nagi woke up humming instead of wanted to sleep in more. He got out of the bed he shared with Hikaru and starting to make their favorite pancakes. At this point, the pinket didn't need a recipe and knew not to make a big mess.<p>

Hikaru, on the other hand, kept sleeping. For some reason, he came home late the night before. Nagi giggled to himself. He knew why. It was because Hikaru was getting things ready for the proposal. Hikaru didn't know that Nagi knew. And how did Nagi know. Just cause he was talking about marriage and stuff whenever he talked about becoming 18. Now that he was in the United States, Nagi didn't have to wait to be 20 to be an adult. And all the hints had given Hika a clue because he was going out more. And looked more tired. And meeting up with friends. Nagi just _knew_ that Hika was planning his proposal. So hence the good mood.

Hikaru woke up to his phone ringing, alerting him of a text message. He groaned and rolled over to get his phone.

[text]: dont forget about nagi's birthday! and we're all set.

The dark haired man groaned. Kaoru could be such a busy body. Plus, Hikaru could never forget about Nagi's birthday. The pinket would never let him anyways. But he was glad everything was set.

[text]: thx. see ya later.

He sent back. Brain slowly waking, he noticed that Nagi wasn't in bed. But smelled food so knew his boyfriend of nearly five years was in the kitchen. He smiled tiredly. Rolling out of bed, he wandered into the kitchen and draped himself on Nagi.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled softly, kissing Nagi's cheek.

"Gross! I told you to brush your teeth before any kissing." Nagi rubbed his cheek and lightly pushed his boyfriend away. After seeing Hika's bedhead and overall appearance, Nagi forgave him. Plus, soon they'd be fiances! "Thanks. How many do you want?" He indicated to the pile of pancakes he made without much thought to portions.

"Three. And some coffee?" Hika added as he left for the bathroom.

"Sure!" Nagi put the pancakes on hold and put water in the coffee maker and ground beans. Measuring the strength to what Hikaru liked, he started the coffee and turned back around to the pancakes. He counted the pile. Hmmm. Maybe this was too much. Nagi shrugged and set the table. After a quick shower, Hikaru joined Nagi at the table. After a sweet, proper morning kiss, they started breakfast.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Hikaru brought up. Noming away at the last of his pancakes. Nagi was a bit shocked. Didn't Hikaru have plans? Oh! Nagi got it. This was an act so Nagi wouldn't suspect anything by forcing him to go somewhere. The pinket was so proud of himself for being smart.

"Anywhere is fine! As long as you're there!" Nagi grinned like crazy, eating another bite of his pancakes. Hikaru smiled.

"Of course I'll be there." He sipped his coffee. "So you really don't have any idea where you wanna go?" He raised an eyebrow a bit confused.

Oh shit. Nagi froze. If he didn't think of a place to go, Hikaru might get suspicious. He might find out that Nagi knows about the proposal! Um...Um..

"How about Japan?" Nagi blurted out.

...

...

...

Nagi and Hikaru froze.

"Nononono. I didn't meant that. I kinda just said whatever was on the top of my head."

"If you're feeling nostalgic, let's go. I can get the jet plane ready in a few hours."

The two of them started talking at the same time. Convincing each other that it was okay. Whether a to take a trip to Japan or not.

"Nagi!" Hikaru said firmly, successfully stopping Nagi's rambling. "It's okay. Let's go to Japan." He grinned. Nagi nodded slowly. How could his boyfriend be so handsome? Just a smile made him melt on the inside.

"Then I'll pack?" Nagi slowly got up from his seat.

"You don't need to pack a lot. Just your passport really. Everything else we can just buy there." Hikaru grabbed all the dishes.

That was that. They were going to Japan.

* * *

><p>When they landed it was early afternoon. Well, it was early afternoon in Japan. In the States, it would've been midnight. Luckily, they had slept on the plane ride and were well rested. Undecided on a place to go, they headed for the hotel first to drop off their luggage.<p>

"So anywhere specific you want to go?" Hikaru asked. Nagi had too many places he wanted to visit. He hadn't visited to Japan in a while since Hikaru moved to live near him in the United States. Suddenly a giggle escaped Nagi's lips.

"I want to see those ugly curtains of yours."

"Hey! My curtains _did_ match with my drapes. And they weren't ugly." Hikaru grabbed Nagi from behind and tickled the pinket.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Nagi screeched. Hikaru stopped, and Nagi leaned back into his embrace.

"But we had good memories at your apartment." Nagi hummed. Hikaru nodded, a silence taking them both over. They also had bad memories but neither was going to say it. But they knew.

"Let's go." Hikaru kissed Nagi's shoulder. So the two of the visited Hikaru's old apartment complex.

"Wow. It's so empty!" Nagi nearly ran into the apartment. There was only the bare minimum for when Hikaru took a trip to Japan. No sign of life. Dust everywhere.

Hikaru and Nagi sighed simultaneously. Shocked, they looked at each other.

"Why'd you sigh?"

"That's my question."

Nagi looked around the room again. "I guess I missed all the memories we had here." Hikaru grabbed Nagi by his waist and kissed him.

"I missed it too."

Nagi grinned and grabbed either side of Hikaru's face. Pulling in, the two of them shared another kiss. Fingers ran through hair. Breath quickened. Face heated up. Clothes were tugged at.

"Not here." Hikaru gasped in between kisses. Nagi rest his head in the crook of Hika's neck and nodded in agreement.

"We'll take it to the bedroom." Nagi grabbed Hikaru and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Nagi! It's all dusty here!" Hikaru complained as he was pushed down.

"Screw that." Nagi pinned his boyfriend down and resumed kissing him senseless. Hikaru groaned and chose to ignore it all. Hooking his arms around Nagi's neck, he let himself be swept away. "Can I today?" The pinket asked in between kisses and touches.

"Knock yourself out." Hikaru raised his arms above his head and stretched out his body to show off it all.

"You're too good to me, Hikaru." Nagi's head was getting fuzzy.

Clothes gone, Nagi was leaving multiple hickeys on Hika's body. It was his new favorite thing to do. Nagi liked to watch Hika's body tremble with pleasure and covered with marks screaming that he is his own. They had started switching it around when Nagi grew out of his puberty years. He wanted more. He didn't want to be the only one receiving. He wanted to give. Hikaru was hesitant at first but agreed when reassured of Nagi's feelings.

"Ah. N-Nagi." Hikaru bit back another moan as Nagi fingered him.

"You're too sexy, Hikaru." Nagi ran his tongue along the shell of Hika's ear. Stretching him out properly like Hika taught him, Nagi made sure to give pleasure elsewhere to distract from the slightly uncomfortable widening.

"J-Just hurry, Nagi." Hika panted, moving against Nagi's fingers. Capturing Hika's lips, Nagi lined his member and slid in. A gasp was lost in the kiss and Hika's hand gripped Nagi's arm.

"It's all in." Nagi kissed Hika's forehead as an award.

"Then move." Hikaru hissed. Nagi gulped and nodded. He pulled out and jerked his hips forward.

"Ah! Ah!" The older man moaned as his lover's cock moved inside of him. He was filled not only with his boyfriend's cock but his love. The pit of his stomach turned in pleasure as Nagi picked up his pace.

"Faster. More. Make me crazy, Nagi." Hikaru pleaded, grabbed Nagi's face, and kissed him deeply. Tongues mingling, Nagi shifted his hips knowing where to hit to make his boyfriend crazy.

"There! N-Nagi." His body trembled at the immense pleasure wracking his entire body.

"I-I'm close." Nagi groaned. He hadn't been inside Hikaru in a while. The warmth clenching around him was getting to be too much.

"Nagi!" Hikaru bit Nagi's shoulder to muffle his groan as he came. Shock from the pain and the clenching around his cock caused an overload of stimulation. Nagi climaxed as well.

So Hikaru and Nagi went back to their hotel to shower. By this time, it was the evening. Perfect time for dinner.

Nagi was slightly worried. After some time to think, he realized that the day was nearly ending and Hikaru hadn't proposed yet. Dinner. He convinced himself.

The two of them ended up going to a Japanese restaurant. It had been too long without food from their motherland. Nagi looked around. It wasn't very romantic. But then again, it'd be hard to go to a five star, candle lit restaurant with a man. So Nagi was content. He didn't care much about the location (yes he did), but he was happy as long as he had a ring to prove that he and Hika were forever by the end of the day.

Dinner was over and Hikaru got up to pay for the meal. Nagi got up as well.

Huh?

That was it?

Nagi spent the rest of the trip back to the hotel in shock. Wait. So he was wrong about the entire thing? Or was it going to be a private event? Was he going to ask for his hand when they're randomly getting ready? To add an element of surprise? Nagi started to get excited again. He was glad he brought his cute and sexy underwear for this trip. Cause then after Hika proposes, they could have sex part 2 in the hotel room!

So Nagi got out of the car with a bounce in his step. Hikaru, who was watching, didn't understand. He thought Nagi would be disappointed to go back to the hotel when they were finally back in Japan. But whatever made his boyfriend happy. Hikaru inwardly shrugged.

"I'll use the bathroom first!" Nagi grinned as he gave Hikaru a knowing look. He was gonna take a _little_ more time so that Hikaru could get ready. And by little he'd take another hour in the bathroom doing random things. But mostly texting his friend about how excited he was.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was texting Kaoru.

[text sent]: Sorry about the sudden change in venue. I really didn't expect him to want to come to japan.

[text received]: and you couldn't say no.

[text sent]: So...? are you the best or nah?

[text received]: I'm the best wingman ever. it's up to you now

[text sent]: i could kiss you but nagi would kill me. then you.

[text received]: it's scary how much he's grown.

[text sent]: yeah. ttyl. thanks again!

[text received]: np. try not to make him cry.

[text sent]: he's be crying tears of joy!

[text received]: uh huh

[text sent]: XPPPPP

"Hikaru~~~" Nagi called from the bathroom, interrupting Hika's messaging.

"Hm?" He answered.

"I'm coming out now," Nagi wanted to warn the other. Hikaru, on the otherhand, tilted his head in slightl confusion. Why did Nagi need to announce himself?

"Come on out." Hikaru replied and put away his phone.

Nagi came out in a bathrobe. Underneath, he was wearing his cute and sexy underwear. He didn't want to be proposed to in just underwear. That wouldn't be an appropriate story to tell his friends.

"You dried your own hair?" Hikaru got up to use the bathroom. He was a bit disappointed. He like to dry Nagi's hair as an excuse to touch it for a long time without a complaint from the pinket.

"Y-yeah." _But don't you something else to ask? Something that's a bit more life changing?_ Nagi watched his boyfriend walk past him and enter the bathroom.

Nagi just stood there. Confused and maybe a bit hurt. Maybe he was wrong the entire time. Maybe Hikaru really wasn't going to propose.

"I'll be out in a few. If you're tired, you can fall asleep right away. Don't wait up for me." Hikaru kissed his younger lover and disappeared into the bathroom with a click of the door.

_I was wrong!_ Nagi internally screamed in horror and then cursed out his stupid boyfriend. The question became less of when and more of why not. Sulking, Nagi changed out of his bathrobe and put on his cute onesie. He slipped into the bed, pulled the covers all the way over, and turned to his side, facing away from the middle. And slept. He was mad at Hika and wouldn't cuddle tonight. Though deep down he knew they'd probably be spooning by time they woke up. Or Nagi would unconsciously snuggle into Hikaru's embrace.

When Hikaru came out a few minutes later, he genuinely thought Nagi would still be awake. So he was surprised when he found Nagi sound asleep. In the US, the day was only starting. But it did make sense. The two of them had been awake and traveling around when it should've been the dead of night in the US. Smiling, Hika crawled into bed and big spooned the pinket and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Nagi was officially sulking. And Hikaru could've figure out why. Nagi refused to acknowledge that he was pouting but Hikaru knew. Breakfast was eaten with aggressive stabs into the food.<p>

"N-Nagi? Do you want to go somewhere fun today? It'll put you in a better mood." Hikaru suggested.

"I'm not in a bad mood." Nagi shuffled his food around. Yes, he was. And now Hika would hate him for being selfish and a brat. "...where would we go?"

Hikaru's face lit up and immediately Nagi felt bad for being so pouty all morning. Regardless of a proposal, Hikaru loved him. And that was all that really mattered.

"I was thinking an amusement park."

That sounded fun! Nagi could get his mind off of the lack of proposal and just be cute with Hikaru all day.

"Alright!" So they were off.

The day consisted of sweets. Roller-coasters that Nagi screamed in enjoyment on and Hikaru laughed his ass on. Horror rides that had Nagi screaming and clinging to Hika just because he could. And Hika poking everything that popped out. A fun house where they made fun of each other. More sweets. Balloons and a whole bunch of balloons. Then said balloons flying away "on accident". Finally, the Ferris wheel.

As the two of them were getting on, the operator gave them a funny look. It was a bit strange. Two grown men getting into a Ferris wheel carriage together. With no other people. Namely females.

Nagi stuck his tongue out at the man, and Hikaru laughed under his breath. After the door closed, they were in their own bubble. Literally.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hikaru started off the conversation after Nagi sat across from him, admiring the scene as their carriage lifted. Nagi looked at Hika and nodded.

"Thank you. Even after all these years, I'm still a total brat." Nagi sighed and slouched in his seat. "I wonder if I'm ever going to grow up and be worthy of being your boyfriend."

Hikaru smiled softly. "You don't have to worthy or whatever. I didn't fall in love with you because you were a saint or anything. Actually, if you were saint, you'd be a terrible one." The older man put his finger through a hole his other hand made. Nagi's cheeks dusted pink.

"_Anyway_. Coming to Japan was great. I was worried because it was so spur of the moment. And it really was a ridiculous request." Nagi shook his head in awe. "You spoil me too much." The pinket crossed his arms, upset at himself.

"I like spoiling you. Cause you spoil me in bed. C'mere." Hikaru gestured for his lover to sit next to him. Nagi got up shakily and sat next to Hikaru. The older man turned his body and caressed the shorter man's cheek. Leaning forward, he kissed Nagi, and Nagi kissed him back. The way Nagi learned Hikaru likes it.

Breathless, Hikaru pulled away and moved to Nagi's bare neck. Nibbling lightly as to not leave marks.

"H-Hika, the ride is almost over. People will see us." Nagi moaned out a complaint. One last kiss and Hikaru stopped.

"I love you, Nagi." Hikaru declared. Nagi leaned into Hikaru's shoulder and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Hikaru." He grinned and kissed Hika's jaw line. The ride ended then. Hikaru got up and held Nagi's hand. Door opening, Hikaru lead Nagi out to come face to face with friends and family. Party poppers exploded. Cheers rang loud. And fireworks went off. Surprised and overwhelmed, Nagi turned to Hika to see he was significantly shorter.

He was on one knee. With a ring in a box.

"Nagi?"

The pinket started to bawl.

"It would make me the happiest man alive if you let me be with you until the day we breath our last. Would you please marry me?"

Nagi fell to his knees and kissed Hikaru with a crushing force.

"Fuck yes." He whispered before Hikaru kissed him again.

* * *

><p>~extra: AFTERWARDS~<p>

"So how the hell did you plan all this? I wanted to come to Japan on my birthday." Nagi asked Hikaru and Kaoru after everyone had gone to their hotel rooms.

"We had this all planned out before. It was just the matter of moving everything to Japan." Kaoru sipped on his beer can.

"But apparently the performers were unable to make it due to schedule conflicts." Hikaru held Nagi's left hand, admiring the ring. Nagi was his now. And he was Nagi's. It made him blissful.

"I told him that a performance with animals and fire dancers was a bad idea. Luckily, this way, they didn't perform." Kaoru nudged his older brother. Nagi smiled. It would have been nice, but with the emotional overload of the proposal, he probably wouldn't have remembered it.

"I thought for sure you'd jump at the chance to propose on my birthday when I turn legal." Nagi liked seeing a ring on his finger. He couldn't help but touch it and smile.

"Well, I wanted it on different days. Your birthday is your birthday. No need to make it your birthday and the anniversary of our engagement." Hikaru kissed Nagi's jawline.

"Get a room." Kaoru groaned at the amount of affection between the two, now, fiances.

"We did get a room. You just happen to follow us here." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Nagi, you should've seen the texts he sent me before getting on that Ferris wheel." Kaoru got up and handed Nagi his phone, sticking his tongue out back at his brother.

"Kaoru!" He tried to grab the phone, but Nagi sprung up and moved across the room.

The texts read as following:

[text received]: KAORU FUCK IT'S HAPPENING

[text received]: I AM NOT READY. I AM NOT READY. NOT. READY.

[text sent]: you better be cuz we all came to japan for this

[text received]: but what if nagi says no

[text received]: what if he doesn't want to be with me forever and ever. maybe he doesn't love me enough!

[text sent]: plz that boy probably is looking forward to your proposal.

[text received]: he's coming out now!

[text received]: ttyl. please make sure everything will go well

[text sent]: just go and be cute with nagi

"I was nervous okay?" Hikaru hid behind his hands in utter embarrassment. Nagi laughed his ass off with Kaoru. Hika and Nagi got married half a year later.


End file.
